Letters From Above
by CrimsonFire5
Summary: Things in life could never be more perfect. That is, until a certain somebody wants one very specific thing. Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N~Hii :D _

_First things first. Those of you who haven't read Wendy's Wish, please read that story before this one. This story will make **NO SENSE** if you don't know what happened before in Wendy's Wish. Also, this story is actually a direct sequel to that one, and if you read this one first it will spoil all of Wendy's Wish. _

_To those of you that have read Wendy's Wish, welcome to the sequel, Letters from Above :D I've been working on settling this one for a while, and I hope its a good follower of Wendy's Wish. Now, this chapter won't even seem like a Peter Pan fanfic, but trust me it will in the next chapter. I had to set up the location and then make some things clear, so it's really short. I promise the next one will be normal length and much more related to Peter Pan. ._

_And as usual, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, and please do review :)_

_Until next time,_

_Crimsonfire_

Love Never Dies

**Bradford's P.O.V**

Dear Brianna,

You are probably never going to read this, nor will even know about the existence of these letters, but I need to tell somebody about everything I've been through. Even if it's just a blank piece of paper that I've named Brianna.

So the first thing you are going to need to know is who I am. Well, my name is Bradford. Yep, the same Bradford your parents Wendy and Peter have talked about all the time. Wendy has already told you about how I passed on after killing Hook. The one thing she doesn't know is that I was madly in love with her at the time. Well, correction to that. I _am _still madly in love with her, and nothing's going to change that. So you ask, how could I be in love with her if she's married to Peter? Well, Brianna, love is a mysterious thing. Once you have felt the feeling of love, you could never feel it for another person. It just happened that she had already felt that feeling for Peter, and he had felt it for her as well. My only priority in life was to make her happy, and if that's her being with Peter, then so be it.

Another thing that seems strange is how I can write when I'm dead. Well, Heaven is actually just like Never Land. You got people living life as if they aren't even dead. There are two main differences from Never Land, though. First of is that when you reach Heaven you continue to age. You live life normally until you reach twice the age you died at. For example, since I died at 18, I'll be up here until I'm 36. Then, you go to the transfer building where they transfer you back to Earth as a new baby. The process is all confusing and scientific; most people don't even understand it. The second difference is that we can actually view what is happening on Earth, or in your case Never Land. Everyone has a mirror in their house than can use to view what's happening in the land down there. That's how I know you even exist.

You may think your parents have told you everything, but there was much more that they haven't told you. They kept this one a secret because they didn't want to scare you.

You have a right to know, since it does revolve around you. It's a long story, but hey. I got 10 years to kill up here and a whole stack of paper waiting to be written all over.

But now, I'm sitting here watching Wendy sing you the lullaby that my mother would always sing to me. You're fast asleep, but you and I know you can still hear her. Just like how I hear her voice everywhere I go.

Good Night Brianna,

Bradford


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_Well there is no point in sugarcoating anything so I'll just say it upfront._

_I am very aware that nothing has been posted here for a month. Many of you are probably thinking I have gave up on writing this sequel, and let me just confirm that this is NOT true._

_I don't believe in excuses, therefore I will not state any. I am just posting this update to inform to you all that the next chapter will be posted VERY soon (prob this week) and to say that this is not just a stub, it will turn into a fully completed story. _

_Thank you ALL for being so considerate and I do apoligize for this major delay_

_Until next time,_

_Crimson Fire_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Brianna,

Well, no need to pro-long anything. Let's start with the story.

It hasd been about 2 months since Wendy and Peter had first landed in Neverland. They had settled in near Peter's old house with Tinker Bell. Everything was going perfectly (from their point of view of course). Your mother was the happiest thing alive, I swore. A smile was always on her face, illuminating the room that she was in. She never talked about her home in Bloomsbury or her parents, and when the topic came up in any discussion she would always change the topic. But I'm not the bit surprised. Your mother had very cruel parents that only cared about one thing. Reputation.

I remember the time exactly when they both got the letter. It was in the evening when a knock on the door interrupted the two's dinner.

-Flashback-

"Peter did you hear that?" Wendy said, curiously eyeing the door.

"Hear what, my love?" Peter responded, not looking away from his food. (He was always hungry for some reason. I think it had to do with the growing up thing)

"Wasn't there a knock at the door?" Wendy got up from her chair and slowly made her way toward the wooden door. She opened it to find a small man with a blue hat covering his eyes partly. He bowed when he saw Wendy and brought a letter forth from his pocket.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, Miss. I just have a letter to deliver and I will be on my way." He handed the letter to her quickly, tipped his hat, and briskly made his way to the forest outside. His voice has been harsh and rapid, and it seemed like he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Wendy just stared into the letter, flipping it over as she tried to spot a return address. Peter got up from his dinner and went by her side to see it as well.

"A letter? Well isn't that the strangest thing." (You see Brianna, letters aren't really that common these days. If someone wanted to talk to you, they usually would just travel to your house.)

"There isn't even a return address…" Peter's voice trailed off as Wendy opened the letter to find a rustic paper folded up 4 times. A skull was drawn on the outside, which made Wendy shudder the tiniest bit. They unfolded the paper together to find this written on it:

_To be read by wendy and peter:_

_you really think I could leave this world this easily?_

_Just one stab in my body won't prevent me from getting my revenge._

_I've let you live your dream life for two months now_

_But now its my turn_

_Now it's my turn to just say this:_

_I am back_

The paper fell from Wendy's frozen hands just as Peter uttered the last words of the letter. She turned around and grabbed Peter's collar.

"He's back, Peter! He's going to come after us again! What did we do to-"Peter cupped her mouth to prevent the frantic words to fall from her mouth. He kept a stern look on his face, no emotions radiating from him at all.

"Hook is dead, Wendy. This is just a stupid prank." He grabbed the letter and ripped it into shreds. Just then, Tinker Bell flew in from upstairs to see what all the commotion and yelling was about.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Her eyes fell upon Wendy's frantic look and knew something bad was happening.

"It's nothing, Tinker Bell. Just a stupid prank, that's all." He scraped up all the scraps and stuffed them in the garbage. Tinker Bell flew toward the sobbing Wendy and tilted her head in confusion.

"You sure Peter? Something must have happened to make her create waterfalls over here." Tinker Bell eyed Wendy, expecting her to yell at her back. But Wendy just sank on the floor, shuddering as she stared at the garbage can. Peter walked over to Wendy at put a comforting arm around her.

"It's him, Peter. I can feel it in my gut." Her voice was shaky and condescending. She kept her eyes on the can and it was pretty obvious her mind was set on what she believed in.

"Hook is dead, you saw his body Wendy." Peter repeated trying his best to keep his stern look. "How could he magically come back to life and write this letter?" Wendy shot up from the floor and tan toward the garbage can. She began to scamper through the garbage and picked through to find the scraps of the letter.

"Don't you see it, Peter? He wants us to think that! He wants to catch us off guard and get his revenge. We need to relocate, change our appearances, trash our stuff-"

"Look I believe part of what Wendy is saying." Tinker Bell's voice cut in as she faced Peter. "She has a point. Even if this isn't Hook, we need to take precautions. This person could be dangerous, we have no idea." She flew over to the can and lifted all the scraps from Wendy's hands. Her magic was able to piece them together and Tink quickly scanned through the note. "Perhaps it may not be Hook, but you still need to be careful. Neverland is a dangerous place, you can't expect anything." Tink handed the note to Wendy and flew off into her room. "Don't be naïve Peter, or you will just dig a deeper hole." Peter let out a long sigh and walked over to Wendy's hunched back. He kneeled on the floor and pulled her into a hug, uttering these final words before examining the document.

"We will be fine, Wendy. If something happens, we will get through it together. Just like we always have."

_A/N~Hello everyone :)_

_I know it has been over a month since I have posted that last update. And I know i stated in that update that I will put the chapter up within the next week. I ended up getting in some issues with school which prevented me from posting anything on this story. I do strongly apologize for my delay. I should have put up the chapters on a weekly basis, but I didn't follow through. I hope you all will continue reading this sequel and continue enjoying it as well._

_About this chapter. This was pretty interesting to write, I was able to let my imagination take control of my hands in a way. Just one thing to say, the words that were in the parenthesis during the flashback are meant to be Bradford's comments about the situation. Through out the whole story (except the last chapter), it will only be in Bradford's point of view. Just wanted to make that clear._

_So I apologize once again for the delays. If all goes well, I am planning on updating this story once a week during the weekends. During Thanksgiving Break, however, I have 4 days off (yay :P) so I will try to put more chapters up during that time slot. But for the rest of the weeks, this story will be updated every Saturday or Sunday. _

_As usual, thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and bearing with me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next week :)_

_Until next time, _

_CrimsonFire~_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Brianna,

Sorry I had to stop the previous letter so quickly. Something happened up here that needed to be taken care of immediately. I didn't even have time to end the letter. Whoops. But everything is fine now, so let's get back to the story.

After Peter, Wendy, and Tinker Bell received the letter, Wendy's face was always preoccupied with worry. No matter what was going on at the present time, her mind was always on that letter. She was always talking to herself, about how it was possible that Hook could come back to life.

Peter still believed it was a stupid prank, he even told Tink how he felt in a private conversation with her, but never mentioned that to Wendy. Actually, he never even brought up the subject of the letter at all. He only answered questions about it when asked. Nothing more, nothing less. That is, until another knock on the door was heard at 2 in the morning.

* * *

-Flashback-

A harsh knock cut through the silence of the night, causing Wendy's eyes to open rapidly. Her fingers clutched the sheets of the bed as she slowly began to rise out of bed. Peter's arm was around her waist, so she had to gently remove it. (My guess, she was trying not to wake Peter up). She glided across the floor softly and smoothly, making sure no noise was made because of her movement. When she reached the door, she whispered: "Who is it?" Her voice was not steady at all, mostly because of the fact it was two in the morning.

"Just an old friend paying a visit." A dark voice returned, knocking the door again to put emphasis on his impatience. Wendy's face now held a face full of confusion as she pressed her ear against the door. She heard a deep panting as if the visitor had been running for a while. She knew something was wrong, so she began to back step toward the stairs. All of a sudden, a large crash was heard and the front door slammed onto the ground. Wendy screamed and ran toward the kitchen, not wanting to attract attention toward where Peter and Tink were sleeping. "No point in running away from me now, darling. Don't we remember how the last chase ended?" Wendy's eyes widened considerably and she covered her mouth, not trying to let out her location near the back door.

"Hook." She whispered in her hand as she stumbled outside the door. She heard the mysterious man rush into the back and he yelled: "Oh Wendy my love, all you are doing is pro-longing the inevitable. Don't make me have to find you the hard way." (As if crashing through the front door was all of a sudden the easy way.)

"Wendy?" Peter's screaming voice rang though the house, as well as his scampering footsteps.

"Ah look, it's Peter! Thanks for joining us, we were missing you." His voice had "sarcastic" written all over it as Wendy ran back into the house, eyes searching for Peter. The sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed in Wendy's ears and she spotted Peter on the ground floor in front of who she thought was Hook. A sword was posed in front of Peter's body as he looked past "Hook" to see Wendy behind him. He indicated to stay there, but Wendy pulled back her sleeves and ran to tackle the intruder. He growled loudly as he collapsed to the ground. "What the he-"

"Run Peter! Now, go!" Wendy screamed over the chaos. He had Tink in his pocket, who was to my surprise still asleep.

"That's not happening!" He yelled back as the intruder flung Wendy off his back. She crashed against the wall and uttered a sorrowful scream. The intruder grabbed Wendy's limp body before Peter could reach her and pushed Peter out of the way.

"I came here for both, but it looks like I'm leaving for one." He grumbled "Might as well let them both suffer, eh?" A sly grin washed over his face as pushed Peter against the wall. "You follow us, she dies." He said to Peter as he kept his sword near an unconscious Wendy. He ran out of there as fast as possible and left Peter staring into empty space. He ran outside to hear a bellowing laugh, taunting him to come find Wendy. Tink was up at this point, and she stared at the sorry-sight of a color-drained Peter sinking to the floor.

"It's all over Tink…he's got her now." His head hung low, his eyes staring at the place where the door used to stand. He just kept chanting on thing to him self as Tink tried to fly around outside to find her.

"All because of me."

-Flashback End-

* * *

Wow…I'm staring at this letter that I just wrote to you, remembering how I felt when this was occurring. I felt exactly like Peter. Helpless. All I was doing was clutching a stupid mirror and screaming to Wendy, hoping she could hear me pleas. The funny thing is that I remember holding the mirror to my heart chanting those exact words. All because of me. And i wasn't even alive when the event occurred.

I guess that's what they call true love, eh?

I'll continue with the story at another time, I have to go finish a quick errand.

From,

Bradford

_A/N~Helloo againn :D_

_It ended up I had a free weekend, so that's why this chapter was posted a day after the last one :D_

_Not much to really say here. Just remember that everything is in Bradford's P.O.V, even during the flash backs. It's a third person P.O.V in a way, with a little extra commentary from Bradford's side._

_So as usual, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please do review :)_

_Until next time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Brianna,

Let's get back to the story, shall we?

Now when Wendy was kidnapped by this intruder, I had to make a crucial decision. Well actually two. One was whether or not I could shatter the mirror I was holding to release all the anger I was feeling. After I had calmed myself down enough to think straight and to decide not to smash it, I needed to decide whether I should look over Wendy or Peter. This mirror has its limitations, one of them being that I can only look over one person at a time. Most of the time it was Wendy, but I was able to see everyone because they were all in the same location. Should I look over Wendy to see how she is doing, or look over Peter to see what him and Tink are planning. At the end I decided to split my time up. One day I would look over Peter, one day I would look over Wendy. I decided to first start with Wendy since…well do I really need to explain?

* * *

-Flashback-

As this intruder carried Wendy outside, her arms kept bouncing against his back causing him to constantly change positions.

"And I thought it would be easier to carry an unconscious person…" He murmured as he dropped her in a ship and ran to the control deck. "Hey you!" He yelled at a passing man.

"Yes Sir?" He responded, acting as if this happened to him every day.

"There's an unconscious girl on deck, I need you to go put her in a cabin and lock it. Keep a watch on her too."

"What the hell? I'm not going to waste my time watching an unconscious girl. Can I get someone else to do it?"

"Fine." The intruder retorted and slammed the door to his office. (At this point I was very surprised at this guy's behavior. I mean, he is much more lenient then Hook was. Hook would never let someone dictate what their job was. Right there I thought maybe he wasn't Hook. Maybe he was an imposter perhaps?) So this "Hook" sat down in his chair and turned on the surveillance cameras. (My guess, he wanted to make sure someone was watching Wendy.) The black and white static illuminated the dark corridor as two figures entered the visual on the screen, one of them carrying Wendy.

"Why do I have to do this?" The shorter guy growled, opening the door with his key. The taller guy glanced toward the camera, and went around the shorter guy so he was out of vision from the camera. "Hook" moved in closer to the T.V screen and raised the audio screen. (The taller guy must have been the person "Hook" talked to earlier.)

"Because," He began, his whisper almost inaudible, "This is your chance, Bro. Think about it. What would you do with an unconscious girl…" His voice trailed off with a smirk on his face and they both began to softly laugh.

"Thanks dude!" The shorter guy said and ran into the room. "Hook" growled loudly and punched the T/V in front of him. He ran out of his office and through the corridors, his face flaming with a crimson red. He knocked the door of Wendy's room and took out his gun, his fingers itching to pull the trigger. There, the shorter man was in the process of putting Wendy on the floor.

"What the hell where you thinking of doing to her?" He yelled over the roaring waves.

"N-Nothing s-sir, just doing my duty." He slammed his body against the wall, cowering away from the intruder's gun.

"Oh really, is that so?" He pulled the trigger of the gun and placed a bullet hole on the man's chest. Blood poured out from the wound and began to drench Wendy's body, which was at his feet. "Hook" let out a huge sigh and stared at the life he just took away.

"What is going on in here-" The other guy's voice halted as he entered the room, his eyes glued at his dead companion.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend over here, get Wendy out of here and lock her up in the corridor across." The intruder's voice made it clear he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense, so the man ran to Wendy's body, picked her up, took one final look at the deceased and briskly made his way to the corridor across. The intruder kept his eyes on the blood pool that was reaching his feet. He kneeled down onto his knees and place his hand on the surface of the blood. He said one thing, smiling as he played with a single drop of blood on his fingertips.

"And this is what I can do for love, it seems."

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

I know what you are thinking, Brianna. But let's save the continuation of this story for another letter, I am getting a tad bit sleepy.

From,

Bradford

_A/N~Hey there everyone! Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving :_

_One thing to say. I think everyone has noticed that this intruder has no actual name yet. Just to make clear that the intruder and "Hook" are the same person. I'm giving him a name next chapter which should make it much less confusing. And whether he is really Hook or not...only time can tell ;)_

_So as usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and see you all next week :D_

_Until next time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Brianna,

Yes it is true that this intruder has also fallen in love with Wendy…I can tell you right now I wasn't a bit pleased with this realization. But I knew I had to control my anger so that I could focus more on how Peter was going to rescue Wendy here. That is much more important, isn't it?

So this letter we will go from Peter's point of view. At first when I checked on him he was just a zombie. Figuratively, of course. He hadn't left his spot near the door since Wendy had been kidnapped. His eyes were completely vacant, staring of into the distance as if he was trying to leave reality and go back to his own fantasy in which all was normal and perfect. He was holding onto his knees as if his life was at stake and he didn't utter a word to anyone. This continued on for a good one hour and that's when I decided to give him some privacy. In 2 hours I checked back to just catch Tinker bell's entrance.

* * *

-Flashback-

"PETER!" Tink's voice echoed across the hallway as she flew to a pretty sad sight of Peter. Peter's eyes didn't meet her as she expected and her face flushed in anger. She flew in front of his face and waved her hands franticly.

"PETER!" She screamed again, this time grabbing his shirt collar as she yelled. He (much to my surprise) whacked her out of the way and then returned to his previous position. She struggled to get upright, but when she did a horrid look was stamped on her face. She was about to fly over and give Peter a piece of her mind, but she stopped and looked at him. She titled her head to the side, and then nodded as if she figured it out. "You know, sitting here and mourning isn't going to do you or Wendy any good. Just saying." Peter turned his head toward her, and then looked at the ground. "True, I'm not the biggest fan of the girl." She flew over to be directly in front of Peter. "But I know you are." Peter let out a heavy sigh and looked out the open door.

"How are we going to find her, Tink?" His voice was empty and weak, not wanting to speak at all. "She could be anywhere at this point."

"Well I found something that could narrow things down a bit for us. Think about it, we all that he was Hook, right?" Peter nodded, shuffling his feet. "Well if he is truly Hook, where do you think he would bring Wendy?"

"Last time he used Wendy as bait, to lure me in. He'll probably bring her some place I am bound to end up anyway." His head shot up at that second, and his eyes filled with confusion. "Wait how the hell the intruder could be Hook? It's not possible to bring someone back from the dead."

"Um…Yes it is Peter. I don't know how long you have been away from Never Land, but there are countless witches up here that sell life reviving potions for high prices."

"But who in their right mind would revive Hook?"

"I don't know, maybe one of his henchmen or something." Tink shrugged at her response, not confident in her answer. "It doesn't matter who might have done it, it matters who we are dealing with over here. We have no solid proof for either side of the situation. Nothing says he is Hook and nothing says he isn't Hook." Peter opened the door to let the sun light illuminate the room.

"Whether he is or he isn't, what's important is that he has Wendy." He walked over to the garbage can and kneeled down to examine a stray piece of paper. "Wait a minute…remember this?" He held up a crumpled piece of paper that lit a spark in both Peter and Tink's eyes.

"The letter!" She noted as she flew near Peter and looked over his shoulder. "You think…" Her eyes moved back and forth between the letter and the open door.

"It must. Wendy was right." He stuffed the letter into his pocket and ran toward the door. "Let's go, Tink. We might have a lead." He scampered outside without even looking back to see if Tink was following him or not. Tink stares at the house surrounding her, takes a final glance at the hallway she had came from, and then chases after Peter.

-Flashback End-

* * *

So, this is when I had switched to Wendy's side of the story, but I'll save what I saw for another letter. I can't make these things too long.

At this point in the story, I had no idea whether the intruder was Hook or not. Of course, as noted by Tink, basically all the signs point toward it being true. A name will be given to him during the next chapter, when we get to know him much better.

So, this marks the end of this letter. I'll continue the story tomorrow.

Good Night,

Bradford

_A/N~Hello everyone :)_

_My computer was actually in repair because of an accident, resulting to me not being able to post a chapter for a month. Sorry for the delays but I do have some good news because of this. Now I am on Winter Break and because my computer is all polished up I can update this story multiple times along break. _

_Hopefully, I cleared up all confusing details with explanations between the characters. If you do have any questions, please do post them in the review section or you can PM me. Either way I'll try to get back to them asap. _

_So as usual, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks a ton for reading, and I'll see you all very soon :)_

_Until next time, _

_CrimsonFire_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Brianna,

Wow. It's three in the morning and I am up. That's a big shocker. I'm usually not a morning person, yet I'm up even before the sun has risen and writing. Perhaps it's because I don't want to sleep…No that's a stupid reason. Maybe it's because I don't want to dream. Yea…I mean what's the point of dreaming if you know they can't come true? What's the point of having this fantasy that you know can never exist? It doesn't matter…this letter isn't about me. It's about your parents.

Let's get back on topic…

I was absolutely nuts after I figured out the intruder was in love with Wendy. So nuts that all I wanted to smash the mirror into pieces and go down there and rescue her myself. But I think we both knew that was impossible. I had to be realistic, the only thing I could do was watch. And that's exactly what I did.

-Flashback-

* * *

"Sir, you called for me?" A small, broad shouldered man came into the main cabin, his eyes fixed on the man in the chair.

"Indeed." The intruder swiveled in his chair so he could look the man in the eye. "We are estimated to land in about 2 hours, I need you to make sure everyone is ready to leave the ship quickly." He glanced at the control dock for a brief moment before speaking again. "Peter may be right behind us and we need to make sure that we leave Bloomsbury as fast as we can."

"Yes Sir…I'll inform them right now." He left the room swiftly without looking back, and the intruder opened a cabinet filled with files.

"Come on…where is it…" His voice was full of irritation as he roughly looked through the piles of files for a good 5 minutes. Finally, with a sigh of relief, he pulled a small, brown folder with cursive writing on it. He closed the cabinet fiercely and quickly opened the folder and began reading the paper thoroughly. Just then, the door shot open and the same man that was in there previously came rushing in.

"Sir! We have an emergency!" His voice was shaking dreadfully as he held onto the door, waiting for the intruder to follow him. The intruder stuffed the folder into his desk drawers and followed the man outside onto the hall way. The man unlocked the door to Wendy's cabin and pushed the door open to reveal an empty corridor, with no sign that anybody was in there in the first place.

"What the…Scott, stop this ship!"

"What? We can't just stop the ship!" Scott yelled as he pointed to the window. "We are in the middle of England, for Pete sake!"

"Scott, when I give an order you follow! Or would you like to join your other friends in hell instead?" Scott's face turned red with fear and he ran into the main deck to pull a wire. The ship stopped with a screeching halt.

"Boss, where are we?" (And yes Brianna, his name is Boss. Original, isn't it?) A round man came up behind Boss. "Why did we stop?"

"Shut up and get all the men." Boss was on fire as he ran back into the control deck to grab some last minute things for this unexpected trip, including the folder that he had found earlier. He ran outside to be welcomed by a sheet of darkness. "Oh you got to be kidding!"

"Um…don't you think it's pointless to try to find her at night Sir?" (Some people call him his real name and some people call him Sir.)

"We need to find her as soon as possible, and I don't care if that means we are searching in complete darkness." He turned around to face the group of his henchmen. "And guess what, we have something called flashlights!" He gave his men a sarcastic smile and ran to the sides of the ship, frantically searching.

"It doesn't work when he tries to be funny…" One of the men whispered, and they all silently laughed. Then they finally split up into groups and searched the England area around them.

Now at this point I knew something was up. How is it possible to escape the ship when it was in motion? Boss was up to something, and I had to figure it out. I shifted the mirror so that it was focused on Boss and just like that, he was sneaking back into the ship's corridors.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked the silence as he kicked open every corridor. Eventually he stopped at one of the doors and took a peek into the room. He walked slowly inside and his eyes searched the room and stopped at a book that was on the floor, as if it had fallen from a great height. An evil smile plastered on his face as his face.

"Well, well, well. Wendy, darling, I think we should stop playing hide and seek now. It is such a childish game, no isn't it?" Silence filled the air and he let out a deep chuckle.

I decided to search the room with my mirror, because it seemed that she might be in this room. I rotated inside the room and finally saw Wendy, scrunched up against the wall in the closet. She was beautiful to my eyes, of course, but she was a sorry sight. Her hair was crusted with dirt, which matched her dress. Whip marks were present along her arm and her eyes were filled with worry and paranoia. She must have been in the process of escaping when Boss had stopped the ship, so she hid in the nearest place. She had grabbed a vase, my guess to try to knock Boss unconscious.

Boss had walked near the bookcase and was in the process of searching around it. "Wendy, let's not waste time now. Perhaps we can sort this out like reasonable adults." Anybody could tell that he was starting to get frustrated and irritated. Wendy had moved to the opposite side of the closet was clutching that vase so hard that I seriously thought it was going to break. Boss crept toward the closet and flung it open. Wendy let out a scream and slammed the vase at Boss as soon as she could. He groaned but he was still able to grab and pull her out of the closet. He pushed her against the wall, blood pouring from a wound on his head.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed, sobbing at the same time. "Why are you torturing me like this! Do you find joy in this?" Her face was covered with a mix of blood and tears as she struggled with his arms. Boss finally let go of her, but unsheathed a small dagger.

"I don't do this for a sport, Wendy. I'm just being fair."

"Fair? You call this being fair?"

"Well I believe it is fair that when one dies, another should die from the opposing party."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I really have to remind you? I thought you would remember that certain night." Wendy's eyes widened notably and she let out a shudder.

"Hook." She murmured.

"Ah yes, seems like somebody's light bulb went off." He smiled at his own joke and then turned back to Wendy. "Since he dies, it seems reasonable that either you or Peter died as well. Of course, what's the fun of just killing someone on the spot? When I reached your house, I wasn't exactly sure who I was going to kill. But when I figured out that you both were in love, it just added to excitement. I kidnapped you to put Peter in pain, and I was going to kill you on the trip. I was…" He looked at Wendy with soft eyes, and leaned into her. Wendy pushed him away with a look of disgust. His eyes filled up with anger as he pushed the dagger into her neck, only seconds away from slitting off her throat. But something (I don't even know what it is) stopped him in his tracks and he dropped his knife. Wendy took advantage of his vulnerability and ran out of his grasp.

Boss just stood there for a second looking at the puddle of blood that was engulfing his foot. Then he pressed something behind his ear and said,

"Everyone please report to the ship. Now."

* * *

I know a lot of things are unexplained, but I think I am starting to get a hand cramp. I'll talk again later.

Good Night,

Bradford

_A/N~Hello Again :)_

_This is probably the longest chapter I've written since I've started Fanfiction, and I hope it still holds up to the story. The only thing I want to say is the little rant Bradford had at the beginning is inspired by the the song Just a Dream by Nelly. _

_So I'll try to get another chapter in this week. As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all soon :)_

_Until next time,_

_CrimsonFire_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Brianna,

I apologize heftily for not writing in over a month. Things got a bit…crazy up here and I only just remembered that I was writing to you. So I promise this next letter will be less of my narration and more of the story telling. Let's continue the story, I guess.

So we left off at the part when Wendy had escaped by the help of Boss's heart. But as promised, I went back to Peter's side of the story so I could observe how much progress he has obtained since finding the letter.

* * *

-Flashback-

"So you are telling me that no ships left from this dock in over a year!" Peter's voice rang with confusion as he stared into the irritated eyes of a buff man who seemed to be in control of the dock." The man whacked his head as he mumbled something in a different language.

"Maybe if you stopped panicking so much and try to actually listen to me, we could actually try to get somewhere with this conversation!" His words were rough and edged with frustration, probably indicating that Peter had been interrogating this man for quite some time. "What I said is that a boat even close to the one that you have described to me hasn't left our dock over a year!" Tink flew over to their conversation just in time to hear the dock owner's words.

"You know that was probably Hook's boat when he came to talk to me about you and Wendy." She whispered into his ears.

"Well that's just great! Now how are we supposed to find any sort of lead when our only clue leads us to nothing?" Peter's anxiety was growing by the second as Tink let out a sigh and went back to Peter's ear.

"We do have a clue, smart one! If Hook's boat hasn't been here for over a year, that means that the kidnapper can't be Hook!" Something in Peter's mind clicked as he stopped sweating and stared at the dock owner. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before speaking to the man again. The dock owner tilted his head slightly as he observed Peter's calm stance.

"Are you sure a ship to my description didn't come to this dock in the past month?"His eyes stared to the ground as a drop of sweat slipped from the owner's forehead.

"Have you gone deaf? I already said that it's been over a year-"

"Peter, seriously, come on. This guy doesn't know anything." Tink was grabbing Peter's collar but Peter quickly whispered back, his voice haste.

"The guy knows something and he doesn't want to tell us. And I'm getting this feeling that I know him from somewhere…" Just then, as Tink was flying frantically around Peter, it hit him. The dock owner was starting to get impatient as his foot tapped loudly on the wooden dock, and Peter pulled Tink in front of his eye and positioned it right in front of the man's left eye.

"What the..! Peter let go of me!" Tink was wriggling like crazy as she pulled harshly at Peter's fingers.

"I knew it! You're that guy who pulled Hook's body out of the ship!" The man's eyes froze as he stared back into Peter's eyes, a sense of fear riding over him.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He stammered, stepping back from Peter. Peter then let go of Tink and briskly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him in close.

"Where are they?" He asked in a husk tone, eyes flaming with fire. The thought that the man in front of him could potentially have a hand in the kidnapping of Wendy probably pushed his last button. The dock owner's face was drained of any color as he began to let out a whimper deep in his throat. Finally, after a little more persuading (which just involved Peter saying some pretty nasty thing that…well you'll learn about that kind of stuff when you get older), the man fell to the feet of Peter as he began to let out waterfalls of tears. His words came out in short, choppy sentences which no one at the time could probably understand. But after he finished talking, Peter finally figured out the story behind this "dock owner".

The man's name was Brandon and he had worked as one of Hook's man when he was alive. At the time when Hook had died, he and one of his friends were ordered to clean up the mess, or so to say. After Hook's death, Brandon had wandered the dock hoping he could find another job with a different ship and captain. He was practically homeless until a mysterious man had approached him one night a couple days ago. Brandon described him as being tall and broad, his voice being rough and scarce, as if he was in a huge rush. The man had told him that he would give him a hefty sum of money if he helped him getting his ship out of the dock. Since Brandon had tons of experience working with boats, and the man was willing to offer him money, he quickly accepted the offer. After the man had left, his money was received and he was able to get a job as the owner of the dock.

Peter stared at him with a puzzled look as if he was trying to soak all of this information in. Brandon had calmed down enough to sit up straight, not daring to make eye contact with Peter or Tink.

"Do you know, by any chance, where the man was heading?" He finally asked looking intently at Brandon. Brandon returned this by taking a moment to stare out into the sea before turning his attention to Peter.

"The man clearly told me I was not to ask any questions about his intentions, so I honestly don't have a definite destination for you. However," His eyes lit a spark as he quickly took out a compass and a map from his bag, "I do know they were set course to sail east based on the position of their take off. Perhaps these two instruments will help you on your journey." Peter humbly took the gifts as he proceeded to examine the map. "Um, may I ask one thing?" Brandon's voice was weak and timid, but edged with curiosity. Peter waved a hand, indicating for him to ask as he scrutinized the map. "Why is finding this boat so important to you?" He asked quickly as he took a breath, preparing for Peter's response. Instead of a beating, which Brandon has expected, Peter simply folded up the map and made direct eye contact with Brandon.

"This man that was so generous to you probably kidnapped the girl I'm in love with." Peter left Brandon to stare in awe at Peter's directness as he stumbled back at the thought of what he had painfully caused. Tink first simply followed Peter behind him, but her wittiness quickly chimed in as she flew next to him with a quizzical look on her face.

"You sure are acting all bipolar today. Maybe you need a break from being the hero all the time. It's probably getting to you by now." Peter gave her an expressionless look as he continued into the forest, as Tink got the message by clamping her mouth shut on the way home.

-Flashback End-

* * *

Sorry for ending it like this, Brianna, but we will have plenty of time to catch up on the story.

Take Care,

Bradford

_A/N~ Lets just say things became very hectic for me in the past month. I apologize for the over-one-month-until-a-chapter-update wait you guys had to experience. Hopefully I can get back on track with the once a week thing now that most of my auditions are over. _

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I'll hopefully see you guys next week. :)_

_Until Next time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N~ Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, all rights go to the writers, producers, and directors. However, I can say I own Bradford, Brianna, and the little boy who will come up later in this chapter. And my apologies, this chapter is quite short. Next one will be longer :)_

Dear Brianna,

Let me start this letter off with some lyrics to a song.

"Where ever you go

Whatever you do,

I will be right here, waiting for you"

I heard it on the radio the other day when I was driving around. I…I don't know how to explain it, but I feel a deep connection that resides in these words. It reminds me of my love for Wendy I've held on for all these years.

"Oceans apart, day after day. And I slowly go insane"

Does that refer to the distance between Wendy and I? The universes that we are separated from? Am I crazy Brianna? For loving your mother when she obviously has her eyes locked on another man?

Sorry…these letters are about the story, not recklessly ranting to you. Let's continue. Remember, its Wendy's view this time around.

* * *

-Flashback-

Wendy had just escaped from Boss as she was shown (through the mirror) running out of the ship as fast as she could. The shocked expression remained on her face as she ran through the thriving vegetation fields of Bloomsbury. She hadn't figured out she was in her birth city yet since she had been away from it for years.

"Where am I?" She hastily thought out loud as she slowed her pace, confident she was quite far from the ship. She looked back briskly to find that only darkness was following her and letting out a sigh, she slumped down against a tree.

Her fingers pressed into her head as she tried to figure out what had just happened to her. Just then, she heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Her eyes opened abruptly and she shot up, bracing herself for Boss or one of his crew members to jump out from the bush. Instead, a young boy, no older then 10, popped his head out from behind.

"E-Excuse me, are you Wendy Darling?" His voice was timid and shrill, as if he had just saw a banshee. Wendy just stared at the young lad as she began to move away from him slowly. She was in a point in her life that she never trusted anyone she couldn't recognize. Wendy kept her mouth shut as the boy watched her feet inching backwards.

"You are Wendy, aren't you? Wow, you really have grown up." He murmured as he tried to move closer. Wendy, in return, moved back and that's when the boy started laughing. Wendy just kept staring at the guy, probably wondering why this guy was laughing at her. "You are worried that I'm going to turn you in, aren't you?"

"Turn me in? What do you mean-"Wendy clamped her mouth as she realized she just gave away her identity. She needed to get out of there fast.

"You don't know? There's been a missing person watch in Bloomsbury ever since you disappeared. Everyone just wanted to presume you dead but your parents wouldn't let the search stop. They've put thousands of dollars into funding the whole entire thing." The boy gave Wendy a look that meant that all that he said was common knowledge.

"They've put money in…to find me?" A look of astonishment wiped over Wendy's face as she staggered to keep her balance. So many different things were probably going through her mind right now. She was in Bloomsbury, her parents might actually care about her…

"Yea...all they've talked about is you since you disappeared." He attempted to walk over to Wendy, but this time she stayed put. But then reality hit Wendy and she remembered why the hell she was out in the open in the first place.

"Oh! I've got to go!" Her eyes scanned the area around her to make sure nobody was there and was about to take off when her vision set on the small boy. His face was a mix of confusion and apprehension. "Look, I can't go back home, in fact I can never come back there. But you can tell my parents…well actually, could you just give them this?" Wendy pulled out a crushed up, old letter from her pocket. "Just tell them you found it somewhere in the park or something." She ran out of sight, leaving a very confused boy in her tracks.

-Flashback end-

* * *

Brianna, looks like we will have to continue the story at a later time. Talk to you later.

From,

Bradford

* * *

_A/N~..._

_Well this is awkward. I'm not going to give excuses...I'll do the best job I can to be consistent from now on. _

_I hope you enjoyed this well-delayed chapter, thanks for reading, and please do review :)_

_Oh and the song at the beginning, all rights belong to Richard Marx through his song "Right Here Waiting". Amazing song 3 _

_~CrimsonFire_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan...sadly :( I do own Bradford though XD Yay!_

Dear Brianna,

I needed to talk to you today bad. Something happened to me today…my mother left. Not "left" like she left for 10 minutes. She left forever to join planet Earth again. Remember what I had told you before? You spend as many years as you lived on Earth in this place, and then you go back in a completely different form. Different beliefs and religions say that depending on how you acted in your previous life, you could determine the form you come back as. Like, if you were very generous and kind in your first life, some people believe that in your second life you will become a very rich person with a prosperous life.

I got off track…wow I really do this a lot. I've just been in a bad mood since she left so I thought that if I wrote to you I would feel better.

So let's continue with the story.

This time…I kind of cheated. I know I had promised myself that I would switch between Peter and Wendy only. But at the moment, curiosity took over my actions. I wanted to see what she wrote to her parents. Previously, when I was "alive", she had told me that she never wanted to go back to her parents and that they usually treated her like crap. She claimed that ever since greed had taken over family, her parents had made her a slave and their punching bag, with a lack of a better term. It intrigued me that she had something to say to them even after all the abuse she had to endure from them in the first place. And I wasn't technically looking into her business because the young boy who she had given the letter to was reading it anyway.

I turned my attention to the boy after I made sure Wendy was still on the move. By the time I got to him, he was just beginning to open the letter and he proceeded to read it right afterwards. This is how it went.

* * *

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am writing this letter in a new home, a new place, a new world in matter of fact. Where that is shouldn't concern you, as you have never cared about whether I was healthy or not. It took much deliberation, but I decided to write this letter to tell you some things that I've always wanted to tell you. Some things that I have kept my mouth shut about for years, but now I know that you have the right to know what your daughter has been feeling._

_At first when I had left home, I hadn't actually wanted to. It was a kidnapping to be more specific. But I got myself out with the help of a few friends and now I'm living with one in a new place. And guess what? I'm happy. Has that feeling ever gone though you? Whether I am happy being your personal servant? When I was with you, my life felt empty and hopeless. I didn't think I would ever feel excited to do anything anymore. I never thought I would get that feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins, or that feeling of wanting to live. I was miserable._

_I have loved you and I will still love you until I die. I am forever thankful for your kindness in the past when we were children and I still lived with my brothers. But right now, it seems like your want for money is more important than your own children._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Your daughter, Wendy Darling_

* * *

After reading, the boy held a confused look on his face as he folded the letter up and stuffed it in his worn out pocket. It was pretty late at night, so at first I didn't expect him to go to Wendy's parents right away. I had begun to quickly turn back to Wendy's view when I heard him murmuring something. He had said something like "Better go get to them as fast as possible." So I changed my mind and followed his view until he got to Wendy's old house. He knocked briskly as he nervously took out the letter and clung to it tightly. He had probably been scared of Wendy's parents, based on the description Wendy provided them. The door opened and a tall, lanky man stood in its way, rubbing his eyes heavily.

"Yes…can I help you?" The man (who I guessed was Mr. Darling) sleepily grumbled.

"Um…Yes. I found this letter addressed to you in the…town's garbage…" The boy trailed off as he scratched his head anxiously.

"Town's garbage?" Mr. Darling murmured as he read the front of the letter. "For the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Darling."

"Erm. Yea…I tend to search through the garbage…as a hobby?" His uncertainty was shining through his words as he shuffled his feet. An idiot could tell this guy was lying.

But for some reason, Mr. Darling didn't seem to care about the boy anymore. He was engulfed by the letter, his eyes never leaving the old, brown piece of paper. The boy took this as a hint and immediately tipped his hat and ran out of there. Mr. Darling didn't know his departure, but he quickly ran into the house, slamming the door his way in. I followed into their house to find Mrs. Darling up and reading the letter. When she finished she burst into tears and fell to the floor.

"Wendy!" She cried out in utter pain and sorrow as the tears flew out of her eyes like waterfalls. Mr. Darling joined her on the floor, holding her close to him as he continued to stare at the letter.

I, personally, couldn't sit there and watch them both in despair so at that point I had turned off the mirror and stopped watching.

My guess was that her parents followed a quote that I'm quite fond of. "You never know how much you really need something until they are completely gone." Wendy had disappeared from planet Earth when she was kidnapped by Hook, and then the chaos began. After doing some research of the family, I figured out what had gone down. After Wendy was gone, her father went absolutely nuts. First of all, Wendy was considered a run-away child. Mr. Darling was on a rampage, since this affected his stature. He was actually fired from his job because they didn't want customers to have that kind of "influence" near them. He had to take up a much more low-paying job; he could barely afford to keep up his house. Mr. Darling had taken out all his anger on his wife, blaming her for the departure of his daughter. As the years went on his anger began to dissipate and was replaced by sadness. He realized his love for money had replaced his love for his family. After all his extra money had gone the goodness began to shine through and he became the father Wendy had prayed for the years she had lived with them.

Mrs. Darling took after her husband also and began to become the soft spoken woman that was Wendy's mother.

According to some of the locals, they had even contacted their sons. The boys had forgiven them and they keep in contact regularly.

And I'm not a stalker by the way…people around the streets of Bloomsbury seem to think this is the latest gossip…

Anyway I'll talk to you later; this letter seems to have gotten way to long.

Sincerely,

Bradford

_A/N~Wow that chapter took a while...well it needed to be written. I felt like that when stories are like this is many movies, you never know what happens to the family left back. Like when a girl elopes with her prince charming, what happens to the devastated and heart-broken parents? This is just my interpretation of Mr. and Mrs. Darlings' lives if Wendy was to leave forever. Next chapter I'll go back to Peter's P.O.V so the story can continue :)_

_So as usual thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review :)_

_~CrimsonFire_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own Brianna and Bradford, nothing else :)_

Dear Brianna,

This week has been pretty good, considering the fact that I just have 2 weeks left in this world. I know it seems like I've only been writing for a short time, but in reality I've spaced out these letters quite a bit. Maybe, if you ever get to read them, you'll at least get to read them all at once. Anyway, since I'll be leaving soon, I am going to try to wrap up the story fast. I want this story to end before I return to Earth.

So let's proceed.

Now this will be from Peter's point of view. When I tuned back into Peter's P.O.V, he was on a ship that was setting sail to Bloomsbury, which was dictated by the map he was using (the one Brandon gave him.) He had to return back to his home to gather some supplies for him and Tink, and then they got on a boat from the docks as soon as possible.

* * *

-Flashback-

Peter was sitting on the main deck with a telescope eyeing the sky around them when Tink first approached him. She had been unnaturally quiet, considering the fact she was Tinker Bell. She flew up to him very fast, with the same energy that had been missing since they left the docks.

"Peter, staring at the sky hoping land will appear won't make land appear any faster." She stated, pointing out the endless sea of sky that laid all around them. "Maybe you should just go into the Captain's Cabin and sleep. Or so something more productive." Peter didn't move to even acknowledge Tinker Bell, and instead actually leaned into the railing of the ship more.

"I'm not moving from this spot until we reach Bloomsbury." He said with inklings of somber tracing his words.

"It's going to do no good if you don't get any sleep because when we actually reach Bloomsbury, you're going to probably get 5 feet away from the ship until you collapse onto the ground in utter exhaustion." Tink's face showed obvious determination as she was beginning to get frustrated.

Something in Peter's mind clicked as he finally closed the telescope and faced Tink. His eyes were lined with exaggerated dark circles and the actual eyes were bloodshot to the max.

"I'll be in the Captain's Cabin monitoring the ship's status." He grumbled as he finally left the main deck, looking back at the sky one more time before heading into the ship. Tink rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God he listened to me. At least something is getting through his thick skull." She murmured, flying around the ship to see if anything suspicious was occurring. When she was satisfied with the condition, she flew into the ship to see how Peter was doing. On her way into the cabin, she noticed a pile of papers that looked like the gifts Brandon had given Peter back on the docks.

She began to sift through the papers, curious on what Brandon had exactly given them. She never had gotten to see the contents; being only Peter had actually taken the time to look past the map.

In this packet of papers was the map (duh), a letter of employment that had given Bradford the title of owner of the docks (probably to prove his story was true), a compass, a piece of rope, and a picture. This picture was very important, however, because it was an artistic sketch of a small girl and two adults, holding the petite arms of the girl. Tinker Bell took the picture and flew into the Captain's Cabin (slamming the door on her way in.) This lead to her discovering a very startled Peter laid out on the chair with a pissed expression on his face.

"What is it, Tink?" Her murmured groggily.

"What's with the picture? Did Brandon give this to you?"

"Yea. He said that the intruder dropped it when he climbed into his ship. He never got the chance to give it back to him since they left in such a rush."

Tink stared at the picture, pressing her face in confusion. "Did he know who these people are?"

"Nope. But he said that there's a good chance it has to do with why he needed the ship in the first place."

"Any guesses?" Tink asked quietly.

"It might be Wendy, but I'm not sure." By the tone of his voice, Tink realized that he probably wanted to be left alone. She took the hint and flew out of the room, saying something like "oh" on her way out. She actually left so fast that she forgot to return Peter the gifts Brandon had given them. As she was about to kick open the door, she noticed something inside the room.

"Peter's…sleeping?" She exclaimed silently, gasping as she observed a very still and snoring Peter in the captain. She began to chuckle a little bit as she silently placed the packet on a nearby desk and got out of there a quick as possible.

"Such a Hero…" She snickered as she went back to the main deck.

-Flashback End-

* * *

Talk to you later, Brianna. Got some stuff to do at the moment.

Sincerely,

Bradford

_A/N~ Ahh this has been such a good weekend. These won't come by a lot, so expect a once a week update from now on. _

_So as usual, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please do review :D_

_~CrimsonFire_


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Brianna,

Ah one more week left and them I'm gone. Probably expect...2 or 3 letters after this before I'll leave. Let me try to make them good. :)

So proceeding with the story will be… quite surprising to you. Wendy's still on the move, trying to keep major distance away from Boss and his crew. I wanted to look out for her and see her chances against these guys, so I made the choice to switch to Boss's Point of view instead of Wendy's point of view. This is going to get interesting, that I can say for sure.

At first, Boss and his crew had searched the grounds of Bloomsbury for nights after nights. After a couple days passed, everyone realized this chase was pointless. Boss knew this was going to continue on forever; Wendy constantly running and the crew and him just behind her. He finally called his crew back to the ship, which he had made invisible to the normal human eyes. I mean, he didn't want to attract attention to himself with a huge ship just appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the night in a random park. When his crew gathered at the ship, they decided to head to a local bar to discuss further plans.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Ok, is everyone here first of all?" Boss asked in a loud voice to get attention from his crew. He had bribed the bar owner to let him use his facility after closing hours, so they had the whole area to themselves.

"Yep I counted everyone's here." A stout man said. I believe his name was John, as he was Boss's second man.

"Let's get down to business now," Boss' hands slammed the table, jolting all the men awake. "We need to find Wendy. Now."

"It's kind of hard to do that since Bloomsbury covers such a large distance." A lanky man shouted.

"It's not like we are searching all of England, for Pete's sake. I have a bad feeling Peter is on our tails, so we need to find her, do what we came here to do, and then get out and return back to Never Land."

"What exactly are we doing here anyway, Boss." The same man asked. Boss was known for always keeping important information to himself.

"Well right now we're trying to find Wendy. Once we do that, we have to kill two people." Boss' hand went to his coat pocket as his fingers searched for something. His eyes widened, and he quickly took off his coat and proceeded to search through all of his pockets.

"What's wrong, Boss?" John asked as he eyed his commander with worry and content.

"Did you take the picture from me, John?" Boss yelled, his hands holding his head in anger.

"Uh you mean THE picture. No I didn't even touch it. Wait did you lose it?" John started freaking out as he went through his own pockets just in case he took it for some reason.

"Wait, what picture?" A voice said over the commotion. John stopped his frantic search and faced the crowd to explain them the situation.

"Boss had a picture with him of Wendy and her parents on it." John quickly said. "He stole it from her when she was in out custody so he could easily locate them when he comes back to Bloomsbury."

"So Boss wants to kill her parents…why?" A man said, fighting his way through the crowd.

"Because it would stop the media from knowing about Wendy's initial disappearance. Think about it, the people who really only care about the fact that she is missing is her parents. Without them to fund the money, no one will continue the searches. Therefore, no more suspicions. It'll be a clean get away."

Boss was getting really frantic now, and he surprisingly left the bar completely, slamming the door on his way out. He walked cursed himself as he ran to the place his ship was hiding place.

"It better be in here…it better be in here. If it's not I'm so screwed…" His murmuring trailed off as he searched his ship, tearing down every drawer and cabinet to pieces.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed, throwing down an empty drawer he had destroyed. "I lost it I lost it. I lost everything. I lost my only hope to find those bastards and killing them." Just then, John walked through the cabin's door and quickly came to Boss' side.

"Sir, it was just a picture of them. Just because the address was on there doesn't mean we can't locate them. Just calm down…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, JOHN! Written on the back of that picture is information that cannot be replaced by anything!"

"What was on the back?" John asked intently. Boss looked at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"On the back of that picture were instructions on how to get back to a portal…" Boss slammed his head into his arms.

John gasped. "What are you talking about? You must have the coordinates somewhere around here I mean it's not like they're the ONLY written documentation…" John stopped talking as he noticed how Boss' face got dimmer and dimmer. "Oh no…"

"We're stuck on planet Earth." Boss murmured as he sulked slowly against the wall.

"What if the picture is somewhere on this boat?"

"It isn't. I never let it leave my pocket since we've left the ports of Never Land. Someone must have stole it when we were boarding."

"Do you think it was that man that helped us?"

"Possibly."

"Are you sure you haven't inputted the coordinates into the system?" John was still searching the area, and he pointed to the main control system. "Maybe you can check the history?"

"I doubt it will be in there…but it's worth a shot." Boss walked over to the control system and brought up its history. His eyes widened as he noticed the 500 pages of history that was on the ship's system. He quickly walked towards the cabin's door and faced John right before he left the room.

"So It looks like you should get started, John." He murmured as he dashed out of the room, closing the door leaving John in with the system.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, Sir!" John gave up when he heard the lock click and an evil chuckle.

"You should probably get started!" Boss added as his footsteps indicated his departure. John slammed his head with his hands as he grabbed the chair and began searching the history.

- Flashback end-

* * *

Sorry Brianna, I have to go take care of a few things. Talk to you later

From,

Bradford

_A/N~Ah spring break is finally here. I'm not going anywhere for vacations so expect much more frequent updates :D_

_So as usual, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please do review ^.^_

_~CrimsonFire_


	13. Update

_Hello everyone, _

_Ah yes. Let me just state the obvious. I haven't updated at all for...months. I'm not one for making excuses, but I do believe it is certainly necessary to apologize to each one of you who has been following me. I am quite thankful that I have any fans in the first place (lol), but I'm even double thankful about how amazing they all are. To cut this update short, no, this story is not dead. I refuse to quit on a story, especially since I have people who want me to continue till the end. Currently, I am on Thanksgiving break so my goal is to finish the story in the next week. I won't rush, but I will focus my energy 100% on this story during the course of this break. I feel terrible for my lack of responsibility regarding this story, and I promise that I will put my heart and soul into completing this story. _

_So that was my update/thanks to those of you reading this story. Please, do expect updates in this week :)_

_Until Next Time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	14. Chapter 13

Dear Brianna,

It's going to be hard leaving this place. I'll be leaving to Earth in only a couple days, but I've grown attached to this new world. Ah, oh well. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to meet Wendy in my next life.

Let's continue on with the story anyway.

After Boss realized he lost the picture, he knew from that moment he was doomed. After listening in on some one-on-one talks with John and Boss, I realized more and more what the significance of that picture is. To make it brief and more…age appropriate, that picture contained the coordinates of the portal that is the entrance point into NeverLand.

Yes, everyone always thinks that Neverland Is right above our heads, but that's just how it seems. In reality, you have to be in a specific place high up in the atmosphere for the portal to even become visible to the human eye. The reason it's so secure is because they don't want humans to accidently stumble upon the portal, therefore exposing NeverLand. However, to leave Neverland, it's quite the opposite. In fact, as Boss did when leaving to Earth, the exit to leave Neverland is not hidden at all.

Weird, isn't it?

So now let us now proceed from Peter's perspective.

* * *

-Flashback-

"PETER PETER PETER PETER," a sharp voice shrilled from outside the Captain's Cabin. An attempt to open the door could be heard easily from inside the cabin, followed by more yelling "LET ME IN PETER!" A long, deep growl rose from within Peter as he finally staggered to the door in a sleepy state. He unlocked the door and swung it open, meeting the eyes of a bloodshot fairy.

"What is it?" He murmured to Tink as she flew in at the speed of light. "It better be good…" He added under his breath as he turned around to face the controls.

"I found something! Something big! Something huge! Something-"

"Just spit it out!" He said angrily.

"Just look." She yelped, flying right in front of his face. He was about to swat her away, but she held up the photo that Brandon had given them along with the other useful gifts.

"What about it?" He said, taking it in his hands.

"Flip it, smart one." She smirked with delight. He turned the picture around to find small, messy handwriting in the top right corner.

"What the heck…" Peter brought the photo closer to see that in the corner, was some messily scribbled coordinates. "These are the coordinates to fly into Never Land!"

"How do you know that? What are you, some navigator now?" Tink questioned as she came to Peter's side to get a look. He ignored Tink for a second and ran over to the control deck.

"When someone from NeverLand goes to Earth for the first time, you don't go unprepared." Peter said, light returning to his face. "Before leaving, you have to go figure out the coordinates to get back into NeverLand from Earth. All the navigators or just anyone who has operated a boat in NeverLand know that. If you don't know the coordinates to the portal, you're going to be stuck in Earth forever until someone goes and rescues you." He ran outside and grabbed the map that Brandon had also supplied him.

"Whoever kidnapped Wendy must have made a trip to Earth. And that's where there probably are right now!" He raced to the controls and started to set course for Earth.

"Wait just a minute…this does not make any sense." Tink argued flying towards Peter. "You realize he probably memorized the coordinates, don't you? I mean if he has some association with Hook he must be some first-class navigator!"

"Ah Tink, you have a lot to learn." Peter laughed, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him.

"This guy knows nothing about navigation or else he wouldn't have written down the coordinates in the first place! Also, Brandon informed me that he was completely clueless when gathering his crew together. Honestly, he took the first couple guys he saw on the deck, gave them a whole lot of cash, and told them to get on the boat. The guys he ended up taking were just some losers walking around in the middle of the night."Peter finally turned away from the controls and sat back down in his chair.

"If this man had known what he was doing, he would have memorized those coordinates. Writing them down puts the actual coordinates at risk of being discovered by some human on Earth."

"But what if someone on the crew knows the coordinates?" Tink retorted. "You can't be so sure that he's completely clueless."

"You're right, I'm not positive. But I am positive that he must have visited Earth sometime on his…travels. It's worth a shot going there to see if we can stumble upon some sort of lead." Finally, Peter closed his eyes and put his feet up. "Look Tink, it's the best we have right now. Might as well make use of It."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. It's your call, Captain." She grumbled while mock-saluting him. But by that time, Peter had fallen into a deep slumber, indicated by the loud snores that were coming from him.

"How the hell does Wendy live with that every night?" Tink thought out loud, with a smile on her face. She stole one more look at Peter, and then flew out the cabin without making a sound.

-End Flashback-

* * *

I was pretty excited at this point, since Peter was finally coming close to confronting Boss. But I was still terribly worried about Wendy, considering the fact she is all by herself on Earth. Oh well, I'll tell you about her part of the story in the next letter.

Talk to you later, Brianna

Sincerely,

Bradford

* * *

_A/N: Helloo everyone :) So that was my attempt at bringing this story back to life(lol) How did I do? :P I just wanted to add if you have any comments/questions about this story, please do ask. I will respond to them with the best of my ability and of course I wouldn't take offense to that. _

_So, thank you all so much for being such supportive people. Speaking of thanking, Happy Thanksgiving to everybody! _

_Until Next Time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters/plot points that came from Peter Pan the movie. They all belong to their rightful story directors. However, I can say I did create Brianna and Bradford :D _

* * *

Dear Brianna,

Ah time seems to be escaping my world at such a fast pace. Well, might as well make this and the next letter the best ones because they'll be the last ones. After that, or more specifically after today, I'm off to experience a new life, a new adventure. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do right before I leave for Earth. Maybe something drastic since I won't be back in this world for a while…hopefully.

Anyway, let's continue with the story. From Wendy's P.O.V this time.

When I first found Wendy, she was still running away from Boss. Like said before, I'm pretty sure she hasn't recognized the fact that the field she hiding in was about a blocks away from her parents house. Obviously, she had figured out she was in Bloomsbury due to the encounter she had with the little boy earlier. But this just added to her troubles because now she had to hide from Boss AND from the eyes of any resident in the town.

And off we go to what happened with your mother, Wendy.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Oh God what do I do?" Wendy murmured to herself as memories started flooding back into her mind. Memories of her mother, her father, and her brothers….the life she had left to be with Peter. Confusion shined from her eyes and she desperately looked for some solution within the fields of Bloomsbury. The thought that Boss and his crew were probably close behind didn't really help in calming her down.

"I can't go back there…" She whispered staring at the town that laid before her eyes. "I can't give up on Peter."

The sun was just starting to peak above the horizon, and Wendy really needed to get a move on before she got captured again. She focused her attention on a small building wedged between two apartment houses. Tears came to her eyes as a feeling of familiarity almost knocked her off her feet.

"Oh Mother…oh Father." She cried silently, wiping the tears furiously from her eyes. "Why do you do this to me?" And finally with a heavy heart filled with burdens, Wendy turned around and ran the opposite direction. Away from her previous life and away from her heart broken parents.

Faced with a troublesome situation, Wendy's eyes sadly regained focus and she started to run faster. Haven been away from Earth for a while, she was probably unfamiliar with the territory around Bloomsbury. It ended up Boss's ship landed in some open field that ran on for miles on the edge of Bloomsbury. By running away from civilization, she found herself alone and desperate.

Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small necklace. The necklace was made out of an extremely thin silver string that laced the most beautiful jewel even seen by man. It was a sapphire, and certainly a brilliant sapphire it was. Polished and glittering even in the dim lighting of the early morning weather, Wendy's trembling fingers held the jewel between her fingers.

"Peter, I'm down to my last hope." Wendy began, her sprint ceasing to a slow walk. "When you gave this to me, you told me it was our connection manifested into a physical substance." A humorous smile appeared on her face for a split second, but then it quickly diminished and was replaced with an apprehensive frown. Finally deciding to take a break, she saw a tree off to the side of the field. Surrounded by other pine trees and heavily coated with leaves, her hiding spot was quite a good/reasonable choice. She climbed the tree and settled into a crook within the branches.

"With no other solution present, I've found no other choice but this one." She continued, "Remember when you said "whenever we're apart, if we ever are apart, we can use the magic stored within this jewel to communicate with each other?"" Turning the jewel between her fingers, rubbing it slightly her eyes closed for a brief second.

"I know I never said I would believe this, but you also said you never believed we would be apart." Her eyes opened and they stared deeply into the jewel. "If there is magic really in here, if this magic can really help you figure out what to do, and if this magic can really help keep you safe…" A sigh escaped her frozen lips

"Let it lead you into the right direction, Peter. Boss is way too dangerous to even go near…" She shuddered probably at her last encounter with Boss.

"Take care of yourself Peter, and I hope that you and Tink stay safe…Please be ok." Wendy opened her eyes and placed the necklace in the inside pocket of her dress.

"But what about my parents…is what the little boy said true?" Wendy thought out loud, her voice entering a sleepy state. "Would they live the rest of their life without their daughter? What if I really hurt them?" With her eyelids closing and her voice becoming a whisper, it was obvious she was about to fall asleep.

"How can I choose…which life…is right for me…" and with that Wendy fell into a deep slumber, letting her thoughts remain unresolved.

-Flashback end-

* * *

Ah Brianna, your mother is such a thoughtful person. One of the main reasons I'm in love with her. Instead of being a selfish spoiled brat and only wishing for her to be found by Peter and for them to live happily ever after, she wishes for his safety. She's also forgiven her parents without even meeting them for years. She doesn't want to further hurt her parents, and now faces a serious dilemma about who to turn to.

Your mother is an amazing woman, Brianna. I think this story has proven that.

Also I wanted to add that I had no idea where this necklace came from when Wendy first took it out of her pocket. From what happened in this letter its safe to say that it was probably a gift from Peter, but I will tell you the rest of the background story in the next letter. It is quite beautiful though, something fit for royalty.

Talk to you again in my last and probably longest letter to you.

Sincerely,

Bradford

* * *

_A/N~Helloo again everybody :D So, like Bradford said and I think I said before, this story is indeed coming to a close. There will be two chapters after this one, the next one of course being the final letter and the last chapter being something like an epilogue. _

_Since"Letters From Above" is almost finished, I am in dire (yes, dire) need of story suggestions for my next fanfic. If you have something that you would like me to do next, please do inform me in anyway (email, review, pm) I would love to do a requested because...i dont know it just seems fun xD_

_So thank you all for reading this chapter, and I'll see you all soon :D_

_Until Next Time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	16. Chapter 15

Dear Brianna,

So this is it. My last letter to you…Wow. It's almost…saddening to know that I'll never probably be able to write to you again. As if you will even read these letters. But I'll keep my optimistic point of view. Who knows, the world works in mysterious ways.

For the last time, Brianna, let's continue on with the story.

It's the end, as you already know, of this tale. If you remember from the last letter, Wendy wished upon her beautiful gem that Peter had given to her. Though it seemed like a desperate last attempt…and it seemed like it was over for Wendy, it actually wasn't. Unknowingly, Wendy was in possession of a VERY powerful item. After doing some research, I learned that the jewel was actually a container for any type of magic. The specific type of gem Wendy had contained, or had the ability to contain wishing power. You know the myth of Aladdin and the magical lamp? It's the same kind of magic the genie posses to grant Aladdin wishes. Extremely antique and valuable, this type of magic is very hard to harvest. My guess is that Peter stumbled upon it on one of his expeditions within NeverLand.

Anyway, I'm getting too off tracked. The point is that when Wendy "wished", the magic within the jewel was activated. This will probably explain the next series events.

Also just a heads up. I will be switching point of views since it is the last letter. Just so you don't get confused, I'll put the name of the person's pov at the top of the flashback.

So on with the story. Time to conclude this once and for all.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Peter**

Peter stood up as if a jolt of electricity just ran through him. It was so abrupt that it woke up Tinker Bell, who had been in a peaceful slumber on the armrest of his chair. A deep frown appeared on her face as she shot an intense glare in Peter's direction.

"What's your problem, hero?" She murmured angrily, smoothing out her clothes. Though her sarcasm was deadly, Peter didn't seem to notice as he ran to the control deck and pulled up a map of Bloomsbury.

"Just a second, Tink." Peter said quickly as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his own thoughts. Tink's face was starting to turn a light red, and she flew right next to Peter, inspecting his map.

"What had a nightmare?" She smirked, waving her hands in front of his face. "Hellooooo anybody there?" Peter swallowed hard and went to the other side of the room.

"No, I'm trying to…"His voice faded as he closed his eyes again and started to murmur inaudible words. "Was it just a dream…or was it...not it couldn't be." Tink's eyes grew in frustration as she made her way next to Peter's eye.

"Care to share?" She whispered harshly, wincing in anticipation. "You know anything would help us at this point!" Peter turned to her with confusion written all over his face.

"What got you so worked up?" He asked quietly, looking back at the map of Bloomsbury. Tink let out a huge sigh and stared at Peter again.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling. Also I really want to go home…" Tink grumbled to herself as she broke her glare and settled into Peter's chair. "Also you disturbed my beauty sleep." She added, glancing at the control deck. "What did you find out, hero?" Peter winced at the nickname and Tink smiled, knowing she was finally getting through to him.

"I think I might have something. You know that gem I gave Wendy?"

"You mean her necklace?"

"Yep. I think she might have-"

"Made a wish?" Tink finished, looking Peter dead in his eyes. "I doubt it. She never believed you when you told her about it."

"That's cause I never told her about the magic within it. There's a chance she might have made a wish." Peter glanced around and put his head in his hands. " I don't know I felt something in my heart just now. Then I heard a voice in my head…a soft voice murmuring a whole jumble of words. I couldn't understand any of it…as if it was a completely different language." Peter looked back at Tink expecting to hear some comment from Tink calling him crazy. But instead he found a completely blank expression; a change in Tink's normal presence. "Then I saw a vision of a field right next to the city. On the side of the field was a cluster of trees. And within them a bright blue light was shining."

"You think Wendy's in those trees?" Tink said softly. Nodding his head, Peter rose up and confronted the map again.

"You know there is a field right on the border of Bloomsbury…" Peter looked back, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Oh it's worth a shot…" Tink murmured, looking outside the window. The ship was closing in on the city of Bloomsbury, causing both of them to run to the window.

"We better hurry up before it's too late." Peter said, closing the window quickly and heading to the controls. Tink followed him closely as he set course for landing right in the field in his vision.

-Flashback End-

* * *

So after seeing that Peter and Tink were set on course to find Wendy, I turned my attention to Boss' status since he was the closest to harming Wendy.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Boss**

"Are you sure about this, John?" Boss growled harshly, staring at the open field that seemed never ending.

"Well…I mean we are out of options…." John's voice was cut short by someone behind him.

"Why not check her home here? I mean its familiar territory." His voice was silenced by Boss' death glare and he fell back into the crowd.

"She wouldn't go there. Even if it's safe, she knows she would be trapped there." John responded, keeping a calm voice. "This is our best bet…she would want to get away this town and that search party."

"You act like you know her so well." Boss retorted, eyeing John warily.

"I'm just putting myself in her shoes. Imagine this; you've just escaped from a kidnapper and you know you're in Bloomsbury. Thinking of all my options, getting as far away from this town would give me a less chance of survival, true, but I still have that glimmer of hope that my savior would find me out there." John finished and looked back at Boss with a grin. Boss just turned away, but his face showed that he agreed with John's reasoning.

"Fine fine. We search these fields. Teams of two, John you're with me. Go!" Boss yelled, and doubles began to run into the field, there flashlights beaming in the moon-less night. "Ok Mr. Know-it-all, where do we look first?"

"Let's look for areas of hiding…like trenches and buses?" John turned back to Boss looking for some kind of acceptance of his plan. Boss just held his hand out.

"You lead the way, Captain." He growled, mock saluting John as John took off, Boss following briskly behind him.

-Flashback end-

* * *

At this point pure terror was taking over my body. Wendy was in trouble…there were at least 12 men searching the area she was hiding in. I was so scared, Brianna. So I switched to Wendy's view as soon as I could.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Wendy**

Wendy's eyes woke in the middle of the night, full of worry. She looked around to only see complete blackness surrounding her from every angle. Her necklace was burning against her chest as her heart was beating at a record speed. When reality finally set in for her, she climbed down the tree and squinted to get a trace of something out in the field. She knew she was in grave danger; in fact she was in grave danger the minute she got kidnapped. After observing for a bit, she concluded that running was the best thing she could do. Right before she took off however, Wendy completely froze in mid action. Her eyes laid upon flashlight beams, frantically being shown in different spots.

"It's been hours...I bet she's still in Bloomsbury." A gruff voice said.

"I know right! Who would run around in a huge field in the middle of the night? Can't believe Boss actually fell for John's logic. " A sharper voice responded. Wendy's anxiety was shooting through the roof as she glanced back toward her hometown. She saw more and more flashlight beams emitting from the dark field.

"Oh no…" She cried softly. She needed to get out of there fast. But where could she go? Wendy's whole body was shaking when she started off at a sprint. But just a couple seconds, two strong hands came around her, yanking her to a stop.

"Oh John, I had my doubts about you. But this proved them all wrong!" A mischievous voice said, fussing with a very frantic Wendy.

"Told you, Boss." John shouted over the muffled screams of Wendy. She even tried to bite him, but he flashed a knife in her face and it stopped all the movement. "Kill her now, Boss. Before someone discovers us!"

"Oh might as well savor this moment." Boss's grin gleamed in the dark as he held the knife to Wendy's throat. Her eyes filled with fear, but she remained calm. As if she was accepting her inevitable future. "I've been chasing her for so long, I would want to cherish this moment when I remember it." The knife was so close to Wendy's neck, Boss's grip on her tightening every inch the knife made towards her. "Hook deserves to see you dead, Wendy. I bet he's smiling from hell as he watches this." Etched with venom, Boss's voice made Wendy wince as she closed her eyes. "For you, my beloved brother!" Boss finally cried as glared at Wendy's throat. The knife was so close to her throat that it had already cut into it, leaving a thin line of blood. But before he could finish her off, a voice cried out into the distance.

"Wendy!" A male voice screamed, as a man showed up next to John. Wendy's eye shot open and was filled with joy when she saw the lad. It could only be one person to make her that happy.

"Peter! How nice of you to join us." Boss grumbled, his voice just bursting with irritation. He pushed Wendy into John's arms as he unsheathed his sword. "Looks like I get to kill the famous couple! This night gets better and better! Just for you Hook!" He cried into the night sky as he charged at Peter. Peter took out his dagger and proceeded to hold it in a defensive position.

"Wow really? A dagger?" John laughed as his grip loosened on Wendy. She took advantage of this and bit his hand, causing him to scream in utter pain. She ran out of his grasp, but grabbed his sword from its cover as she moved away.

"Peter!" She screamed, passing the sword to him as Boss was charging towards him. He quickly switched out and swung the sword at Boss. He blocked his attack and tried to slice his side. But he was quite agile on his feet and moved away in a flash, positioning himself behind him. Finally, Peter thrust his sword into the back of Boss. Boss froze in place, the sword sticking out of him from both sides. He turned to face Peter, but before he could say anything he collapsed to the ground. Peter turned around, but his eyes lay on John running away with Wendy in his arms.

"Wendy!" He cried, making his move on John. But even before he could lay his hands on John, a small fairy appeared next to John's head as she laid a vital punch on his skull. John let out a bloodcurdling scream as blood came out his nose. He fainted on the spot, taking Wendy down with him.

"Never doubt fairy strength!" Tink yelped, smiling ear to ear as Peter came to Wendy's side. Wendy smiled profoundly as she laid eyes upon her lover.

"Peter…" Her voice trailed off as he knelt down and encased her in his embrace. Tears rolled down her face as she buried it into Peter's chest. "It worked! It actually worked…" She murmured as he pulled away, wiping her face with a gentle hand. She took out her necklace from under her shirt and Peter took the jewel in between his fingers. He just smiled and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tink screamed from behind the happy couple. "We are going to get murdered if we don't get out of here NOW! Save it for the bedroom!" The couple broke the kiss and looked at Tink happily. Peter was too happy to be angry at Tink's sarcasm, so he simply helped Wendy to his feet and all three of them ran toward the ship.

-Flashback End-

* * *

So that's it. Interesting story, isn't it? Your parents have gone through a lot. But partly why they were able to get through it all was because they had each other. They had a motivation which fueled the fire underneath them. Brianna, you have the most beautiful mother and the most amazing father anybody could ever have. Enjoy your time with them; do not take it for granted.

I really don't know what to do with these letters now. Well, since it's about time for me to leave this world I guess I'll take them with me. No use for them to stay up here…Might as well just throws them in the ocean.

Well it was really nice talking to you. Really. It was nice to vent out and tell this story to someone who truly deserves to know it. Oh how I wish you could read these…

Anyway…Goodbye I guess.

Sincerely,

Bradford.

_A/N~Hello all :D Well there it was. Last chapter to Letter's from Above. Wow...this is the longest chapter I've written. xD I needed to have the last chapter contain all three point of views. Therefore it would be easier to sum it all up. As a reminder, the name at the top of each flashback was the person of interest in each flashback. _

_Well, technically, this will not be the last time i update this story. The next one will be an epilogue to pull everything together. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D _

_Until Next Time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


	17. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Bradford, are you ready?" A deep voice asked softly, his eyes looking at Bradford with an intense gaze. Bradford shuffled his tiny baby feet, but his head made a small nod. He was completely naked, making him very uncomfortable, but his hands were behind his back as if they were hiding something very precious.

Also it was interesting how a baby not even a foot high could speak with such a low voice. It had to do with the way the above world works. As you grow younger, you still retain your skills. It's just your physical presence that shrinks. So even though it seemed like a year old baby in front of the deep voiced man, the baby had the mind of an 18 year old man.

"Sire, his hands are holding something!" a gentleman with a shrill voice called out from the back. The deep voiced man's eye grew big as he walked over toward Bradford.

"Show me your hands, Bradford." He murmured. Bradford hesitated for a moment, but eventually surrendered an envelope to the man. He took it and eyes it curiously. "You know it is wrong to bring things into your new life."

"I know…but I really needed this to get this to Never Land." Bradford voice urged, his eyes stuck to the envelope. The man stared into Bradford's eyes and saw that they were filled with a sense of desperation.

"You know it isn't allowed…" The man's voice stopped midway as he stared at the envelope. He seemed lost in thought for about a minute, but he came back to present time and stiffened his position. His eyes shifted around to see two other men at the departure spot.

"I'm sorry Bradford, I just can't." He placed the envelope within his cloak. Bradford's face fell in disappointment as he walked just in front of the portal.

"It was worth a shot." Bradford grumbled as he faced the portal right in front of him with heavy eyes. The man next to him felt his pain as he placed his hands on Bradford's bare shoulders. He murmured some magical words and proceeded to push Bradford into the portal and into his new life.

"I'll do my best." The man whispered as he let Bradford fall into the portal. And there he went, barreling into a new future, holding those words full of hope close to his heart.

* * *

Wendy and Peter's life couldn't have been more perfect. They were so connected emotionally and so in love. They had gone through so much together and all it did was just strengthen their relationship. But they never got lost in each other, because they had Tink to keep them on track. Obviously. There was probably not a happier couple living in Never Land at the time. However, to major part of this happiness derived from a little bundle of joy.

Yes, Peter and Wendy had finally had their first baby. This beautiful brunette was named Brianna, because Wendy wanted the first letter e of their first baby's name to be the same as the first letter of the man who saved their life.

At this particular moment, Brianna was 10 years old and was playing in the beach off to the side of the family's compact home. However, Peter and Wendy disliked Brianna's fascination with the sea, thinking she would by accident fall in it and get hurt. They kept her away from it and told her that until she learned how to swim, she wasn't allowed to go near ocean.

Like her mother, Brianna never really cared for instruction and was a rebel at heart. Therefore she made frequent spots to her little fantasy, making sure to come up with a good excuse every time she went.

Today, however, was Brianna's most interesting encounter. When she silently made her way to the ocean, she felt a little giddy with no reason. It just seemed like today she would encounter a new adventure, or a new life. She quickly walked to the mini-cliff side and sat right down at her favorite thinking spot.

"Oh I wonder what's making me feel so happy…" She thought out loud, swishing the shallow water with her feet. But while her feet moved around, it hit something hard that made Brianna jerk up. She submerged her hand in the ocean's water to find a cylinder.

It was medium sized, and it was too smooth to be something that came from the ocean. So she got a good grip on it and pulled it out, excitement filling the air around her. In her hand was in fact a bare bottle with a cork screwed into the top. It was see-through, so within the bottle could be seen a rolled up envelope. Making her movements brisk, Brianna took out the cork and slipped the envelope out. The bottle dropped to her side as she opened the envelope, her fingers trembling with wonder.

"Oh my…" She murmured as she pulled out a whole stack of papers, seeming to have been stuffed in the envelope with haste. She opened the first one on the stack and started reading.

_Dear Brianna,_

_You are probably never going to read this, nor will even know about the existence of these letters, but I need to tell somebody about everything I've been through. Even if it's just a blank piece of paper that I've named Brianna._

Her eyes grew in excitement as she read the first two lines over and over again. "This was written to me?" She murmured, fumbling through the papers.

"Brianna!" An annoyed voice called from behind her, "Where are you! You better not be at the ocean again!" Brianna came back into reality and pulled herself to her feet. She gave the letters one more glance, and stuffed them in her coat pocket. Just then a tiny fairy flew into the view, glaring at the little girl with intense eyes.

"Oh hi Tink! I was just-"

"Oh don't you start with those excuses, little girl." Brianna was wincing under Tink's stare as Tink flew right up in front of her face.

"Oh come on, Tink. Give me a break. Please?" Brianna gave the typical "Puppy eye" look as she folded her hands together. "You know what Mother and Father will say if they saw I came here again." Tink gave Brianna an irritated look, but eventually sighed and turned around toward the forest.

"Fine, fine. But remember that I helped you out, tiny!" Brianna yelped with glee as she followed Tink into the forest. Her smile deepened when her hands found the letters stuffed in her pockets. Little did she know the story that was laid out on those letters. The lives that were almost killed, the emotions that were almost chaotic, and the hearts that were almost broken.

All that, held in those letters from above.

_A/N: And that's that. :D. Ah the end has come for "Letters from Above". I'll be honest I'm going to miss writing this story. It was nice break from my very own reality. xD. _

_I would like to thank everybody who read/reviewed/favorite-d/alert-ed this story. It puts such a big smile on my face to see a notification, it really does. _

_To be honest, I don't believe there will be a sequel to this story. Or at least I don't see myself writing a sequel in the future. But expect the unexpected, so who knows what will be in store for me. However, I can guarantee that if there is a sequel i will post an update to this story to inform you guys. _

_So for the final time on this story, thank you again for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the other chapters before this one xD_

_Until Next Time,_

_CrimsonFire~_


End file.
